Craven
by peanutpanda
Summary: When Miss Brandon finds out she's being stalked by a 100 and something year old vampire her mind tells her to run for the hills. But every time she sets her eyes in those green orbs she can't help but feed on the physical pull he brings her.
1. First

**Disclaimer**: I do not own twilight... Unfortunately.

**A/N**: These are _different_ vamps. Fangs. No _DIRECT_ sunlight. Kinda like... Vampire diaries and interview with a vampire crossed with twilight. I'm not doing the whole sparkly thing. It's cute I admit it, but I wanted to go down a more traditional route.

Thanks for reading on.

* * *

><p>First.<p>

They say that when life throws you lemons you should make lemonade. But right now I felt like I was drowning in citric acid. It's not that I didn't want to make lemonade, it's that whenever I tried things always turned sour. I guess that's how I got to that place, standing there, everyday. Waiting. I'm not sure what for. Someone to drop off a bucket load of 'are you insane! A swift kick up the ass? A stake through the heart? I guess that was a lie, I was waiting for her, Miss Mary Alice Brandon. She was late however, I looked at my watch 05:27pm, twenty seven minutes late to be precise.  
>"Fuck" I grumbled grabbing two fists full of bronze hair. My back thumped on the wall as I lent back, I was a fucking stalker. A stalker. She was just...such a breath of fresh air. As if through my eyes my entire existence was sepia, brown and yellow hues and when ever she was around everything burst into colour. Everything was so alive, as if whenever she was around everything wanted to live, I wanted to live, the birds wanted to sing, children wanted to skip, countries wanted to stop fucking wars. Because when ever she was around my dead heart clenched and my fingers twitched wanting to touch her short black hair, I wanted to stare into those big gray eyes of hers and never have to look away, because to me, she was everything. To her though? I was the tall creepy guy on the corner of the block staring at her every day at 5 o'clock as she left work. I was the guy who would wait for her to turn the corner, walk down fifth and onto her block. I was the guy who would wait ten minutes, and go into the apartment across the road from her that I had rented out and stand there, by the window. Just watching. Because I was the creepy guy who fucking stalked people. Scratch that, I was a Vampire, and I'll be damned if I denied I wanted to hunt her down and feel my long incisors pierce through the flesh of her neck. I would have to, if I didn't feel this damn pull every time I saw her. My eyes flicked to my watch again, ten minutes had past and I was still standing here, anxiety rippled across my skin and through my bones. Millions of 'what ifs' passed in my mind and I should have felt dizzy, any human would have needed a paper bag. I needed to know she was okay, craved to see her again, the animal in me wanting my possession back, demanding to know where she was. I needed to calm the fuck down. I was over a hundred years old, this was just a human. After the 'what ifs' was always the 'now whats', 'should I visit her apartment?' 'should I walk to her office?', my inner turmoil was short lived because I felt her, she was close, I felt my senses spike, every nerve ending in my frozen body vibrating with anticipation. I looked up from my place in the shadows keeping my head low enough my black hood wouldn't cause me trouble.<br>Her voice fluttered into my ears and I felt my body melt. "...What do you mean this tuesday?..." Her heels clipped and clopped at the pavement, her back was straight as she spoke in to her phone and it was as if everything went in slow motion, until everything did double time and the sounds and smells of the city exploded in my ears, cars honking, pigeons in the nest above me cooing, the city stench and her blood hit my nose. The steady pumping of her heart as she clutched in her hand a brown leather brief case, steadied me, keeping me focused, I was here to put all my stalking abilities to the test.  
>"No, No, No. I won't do it..."Her grey suit dress matched her grey suit jacket, and although I stood in the shadow and the blaze of the sun cause my eyes to squint, I still stared at her, the way her legs moved, the sound of the fabric as her tight covered legs brushed together.<br>"I can't work with that deadline, I'm sorry. I can't..." The way her hair fluttered in the wind as she turned her head to look around and straight down the alley. Straight at me. "Well, you'll just have to find yourself a different designer..." Her eyes locked with mine, I knew full well she couldn't see me, that her direction of sight was just thrown my way. Yet the stalker in me, the animal, the possessor in me, believed she had looked at me, as if he needed to know she felt what he felt.  
>"Well, I'm sorry you will be taking your business else where, but if you can find someone to design you an entire wedding dress with frills and lace and all kinds of bull shit, a grooms outfit as well as two sets of brides maids dresses in two days, do me a favour and email me their number. Good Bye Miss Mallery" Without my own authority my body moved forward walking towards her, my hand stretched outwards, my heart cringing as she turned her head back and continued walking.<br>She carried on walking, I tried to ignore the complete and utter agony my heart felt as she left, my body still moving with out my knowledge until the skin of my hand hit the suns rays, I felt the flesh melt before I registered myself snapping my hand back, ramming it into my coat pocket. I slip[ed into the darkness and to the flat.

I needed her. My Body demanded it. My Heart craved it and my Mind...My Mind needed to possess her.

* * *

><p>Shortest chapter in the history of chapters I know. Anyway. I figures If I get reviews for this because people like it I'll continue. This is more of a taste of what the story is like. Obviously My writing style has changed. I've grown up alot since my first stories. I don't know where I'm going with this. But I will make sure each chapter when I post is at least 8 pages long. But I doubt I'm gonna write much if I don't get reviews. It's kinda off putting when you put lots into a story and get nothing back. xxx<p> 


	2. Second

**Disclaimer**: I do not own twilight... Unfortunately.

**A/N**: Erm. Well. I think I'm out of practice so, gonna have to try to post every week and just try and make the chapters longer as I go on.

Vampire Dynamic: Burn in DIRECT sun. Drink blood. Heal. Can Manipulate (form of mind control? meh dunno). Can eat human food. Need sleep, very little but still needed. and all the basics blah blah :)

Thanks for reading on.

* * *

><p><em><span>Second<span>_

A Vampires nest. I was never sure whether it was more nature or nurture, though it didn't really matter. A Human has a home, somewhere they retreat to, a safe haven somewhere to keep their possessions and sleep, eat and love. But a vampire's nest had always reminded me of a magpie's, not because we sought out shinny objects... but because we collected. That's not to say that if something was broken we'd keep it. Oh no, a vampires hotchpotch was his prize trophy, his life, past and present, therefore everything must be in pristine condition. Clean from the oily hands of humans. Years and years of collections neatly shelved, dust free and in order. A form of OCD? Maybe. A vampire invited to see another ones nest would feel truly honoured, spend hours looking, not touching, but looking, occasionally asking questions, marvelling in the magnificence of it, the larger the collection...the older the vampire. Being invited in by that vampire was like entering his personal space. He was showing you himself. Even mated couples had separate collections, yes many made themselves a new place to live, few mingled each other's collections together but none moved into the others nest without their own possessions. It was a very primal thing, a nest to a vampire.

So that's how I stood wiping the large oak grandfather clock that stood tall next to my shelf of assorted belongings. Once again waiting. I'd spent my entire vampire life waiting for my mate, only to find her as a human immersed into society so well that I found myself watching her, trying to bring back my own humanity by living my life through Alice. She hadn't gone straight home as she normally did; she'd gone to visit her older sister Isabella, a clumsy woman with long brown hair. I thought maybe I could intercept her on the way, start conversation. Use my powers. Yet I couldn't. I wanted her to want me on her own terms not because I tinkled with her rational feelings. That was two hours ago and I'd managed to slowly, at human pace clean my nest, tinker with my clocks and such.

I hated waiting, almost as much as I hated the taste of cold blood. The stuff went through my body, churning around me, feeling it seeping through my veins like a cold chill. I had to get out, find her. Do something. The need to touch her grew stronger every day; I rubbed the heels of my hands on my eyes, adding so much pressure I could see white dots dancing at the back of my eye lids. Before I knew what was happening my legs had already begun to move and I found myself in the hallway of my apartment block, house keys in one hand and a coat I'd never need hooked over my arm. Isabella lived across town; my months of stalking knew that she was a single mother and a teacher. I also knew Alice would walk home, like many women who didn't realise I was lurking in the shadows. I was sure if they knew, if they only knew, they'd never leave their homes.

Isabella's home was quant and well, furnished, very…Homely. To be honest it made me feel physically sick. Photos on the walls, kids drawings on the fridge, fucking post it notes everywhere "do your homework" "Put the dishes away", as if normal speech was an absurd notion when it came to her kid. The two women could not be further apart if they tried, Isabella made me ill, I sometimes considered she didn't have a back bone, 'yes sir, no sir, would you like to fuck me up the ass before or after I kiss yours' constantly trying to make other people feel happy while putting her own happiness aside. Fair enough, she was a lovely woman, but there's only so much you can take of watching someone, be so fucking humble before you just wanna snap their neck…or slap them. Fucking woman. I shook my head realising I was criticising a human I had never spoken to, but if anyone was able to rattle me by being their self, it was her.

On the other hand my Alice, my beautiful amazing hu- I shut my self up before I could sound like a country love song, and relaxing back into the tree I rested in, if I wasn't so damn good at hiding I would have been arrested like the peeping tom I was. I clenched my fist, cracking the knuckles as Isa-fucking-bella handed her sister a coffee. "That's great Ally, when are you moving?" Of course I knew already, perk of being a prowler. It didn't bother me; I'd follow her to the ends of the world and back if I had to. It did bother miss humble though, her face said go for it! Yet her mind begged for her to stay close. Well, not her mind, Isabella's mind was closed to me, pissed me right off to the high heavens, I got over it though, her facial expressions let me read her like a book. More of a she said yes, her face said no, Alice never noticed her sister's insincerity. The way her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly her lips puckered a tad and her entire body halted. If she was good at something, it was covering her tracks. She would have made a great murderer, but alas she was a teacher so she had foiled my plans. Not that I cared for this human. Her sister had already claimed my attention; maybe in another life she might have taken my fancy.

My phone vibrated in the pocket of my blue jeans and I pressed it to my face not checking the caller ID, "are you still stalking that human Edward?" Her voice caressed the words, humour clearly hidden in her patronising question. "You know, you should just…I dunno. Talk to her already"

"Your input isn't welcome Rosalie" I snarled, nostrils flaring as I sat in a fucking tree.

"Let me guess, you're watching her right now…Oh God Edward you aren't parked across the street following her… are you?" Rosalie's voice was a mixture of disgust and shock. And I didn't say anything; I'd never be able to look her in the face again if she knew… if she knew I was in a tree.

"No, I am not; I have my pride you know"

"Liar" she snorted "Please don't disgrace the coven by sitting in a tree outside her sister's home, wearing torn jeans, really Ed, torn jeans?" My head snapped up at her words as I tried to pin point her, jumping from the tree and reaching out with my voice to find her mental voice, it should have been easy. But she was hiding it from me.

"Where are you" I snapped into the phone. My eyes narrowing at her tall figure as she slipped into the shadows of a near by children's park. I flitted to her, knowing that no body had noticed me before so just disappearing wouldn't make any difference. "Why are you here?" I demanded, my posture matching hers, she had leaned her long sleek body against a wall, her blue trench coat tying around her tiny waist with a belt, two rows of buttons done up her collar flicked, Miss Hale looked every bit as glamorous as her beautiful body and face would allow.

"To check on my dearest brother of course" her lips curled into a sinister smile her fangs dragging into her bottom lip "She is only human; I see not your fascination with her. You look pale, when did you feed last?" a lock of her curly blonde hair falling out of her eyes as she tilted her head back and let out a laugh, it wasn't a happy one though. The kind of laugh you use when you've been given grave news or out of irritation, unbelieving. I could feel the lecture bubbling inside her; I didn't pry into her mind, knowing it wasn't somewhere I wanted to be right then. I hung my head, leaning over so I could rest my hands on my knees "You know I don't _feed_ like you, I haven't the restraint"

"Oh please, feeding from animals isn't sustaining you Edward; you bloody know it as well. Can you feel it in your body?" I had moved away from the wall, and she was circling me like I was her prey. She wanted to punish me; I could hear it in her thoughts see it in her actions "Do your senses dull? I bet even the moon is hurting your eyes Edward. Fool." She stood so close to me I could taste her breath as she spoke, her words so slow and menacing "We are vampires Edward, we feed from humans. You don't need to kill them, I'm pretty sure if you were up to scratch you'd be able to just take a little here and there, but you've let yourself go. Do you think when you finally talk to her, and words stutter from her lips, the heat of her breath won't send you wild, the blush on her cheeks sending you mad? You're a moron if you think other wise" her eyes skipped between mine and I sighed.

"I know"


	3. Third

A/N: Well…Here's another chapter. I like Edward at the moment…even if he is a stalker…

* * *

><p>Third<p>

I was currently outside a hotel, as was Alice and her male company. Well, she was in her suite and he was… well I wasn't sure. It was their two year anniversary. He'd made a big deal of taking her away for the weekend…I watched her for two hours as she got herself dolled up, dressed and sip a glass of wine, and then for another five as she paced the room, waiting. She'd opened the window, to lean out and wait, the chill from the street had her backing back up and sitting on the bed, she'd left it open though.

When he finally stumbled threw the door he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, a limp apology and a sloppy kiss, I smirked, Alice was furious, I could see it in her eyes, this wasn't going to end well.

"That's so damn nice of you" I watched her snarl at her…_boyfriend._ I hated him. Average was a word I used to describe every part of him. He wasn't tall by any standards he was average height. The dark blonde hair that swept into his average blue eyes. His voice was average, it didn't sound like velvet or have any harsh tones to them. He was so average explaining how average he is was hard, my brain hurt.

Even his morals were so average they infuriated me, his thoughts made me want to kill him… there was never something even worth listening to, although if he wasn't average, if he was anything better then average, I tried to pretend so many times he didn't exist, contemplated murder at many stages of their relationship.

I would have killed him, I would have drained the blood from his body slowly, and I would have dragged his death out for days, I would have enjoyed it too. Yet I didn't because I knew there was only so long Alice could put up with average.

She was anything but that. She never told anyone of her dreams, the way they would somehow foretell the future. She knew she was smarter for not telling; she was a smart woman, only people who end up in asylums spoke of such visions. I couldn't wait to see if her power would grow, the fact it manifested as a human went beyond even my knowledge.

I was there at their first meeting in a park when Alice was looking after Isabella's kid, the way they laughed so fucking freely, when his eyes lingered on her ass as she was pulled away by the child, the first date when he took her on a cliché diner and a movie. The first kiss.

The first time they slept together I thought I would die, but I couldn't tear my eyes from it, I watched them move together, the way she gasped and moaned when he touched her. I fucking watched it all, every single moment even when he said he loved her, when he left his clothes at hers.

The way they looked '_so cute' _together. I wouldn't lie, I was bitter. I'd growled from afar, ripped things apart.

Sometimes I ended up killing, more often then not I'd go and find someone that resembled her, even if they wore the same perfume as her, I would seduce them and I would fuck them. Because that's what humans wanted from strangers that they felt attracted to, they wanted to be swept off their feet, they wanted to believe fucking was a passionate way of 'making love'.  
>I'm pretty sure the ones that I killed never thought they'd die at the hands of a vampire.<p>

Yes I tried to be a vegetarian so damn hard, my maker was one, but none of my coven were. I guess it was always like that after they saw each other, because I was her personal stalker. I waited out, watched listened to every thing they did. Memories burned in my skull, yet a part of me, a very large part of me kept bringing me right back. To watch them, wishing she'd be with me like that.

So obviously now they were arguing I was slightly giddy, waiting for her to say "fuck off" that this was the last time I'd ever have to see his mug.

"Oh come on Alice! So what? I went to the pub, I had a few beers I-"

"YOU WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE WITH ME, WE MADE RESERVATIONS YOU MIKE, I WAITED UP ALL NIGHT, AND YOU'RE PHONE WAS ON VOICE MAIL. YOU THINK I WASN'T WORRIED ABOUT YOU?" I smiled, for a moment, her anger turning me on more then it should. The way her voice took on a growl, her fists balled up at her sides as she looked up at him with a face like thunder, she reminded me of a little kitten. So easy to anger, yet harmless in the long run. At least to me.  
>I just wanted to touch her.<br>Feel her warm skin beneath me…

"OH COME ON, I'M HERE NOW" and then she slapped him. And he grabbed her small wrist a little too tightly for my liking and something in me snapped.

I snarled, not a little pussy snarl, my fangs drew out and my lip curled.

My entire body recoiled in a split fucking second before the spring broke and there was glass shattering around me, my hands were curled around something warm, the pulse beating beneath my finger tips. And I could hear a screaming in the background as I hissed. My head turned and things slowed down, as they often did when I gathered up information in my head too fast for the moments in time.

Alice. She was screaming black mascara tears streaked her face; her hands covered her mouth, the fingers on her left hand grazing her lips the other covering her left. As she walked backward, she stumbled on a table falling onto the wooden floor, shuffling back until she was curled against her sofa, those doe eyes flashing between me and my hands.  
>Even when she was completely and utterly terrified she was the most beautiful woman I had ever come across. Her humanity crushed me, knowing my nature would only let me look at humans as food. And yet here I was looking at her like she was the air that I breathed and the blood that I drank?<p>

It was then that I realised the thrashing in my hand had stopped and I turn back to it, growls rippling through my entire body. I released the limp body from my hand, watching it thud to the floor; I tapped it with my foot, hard enough that it flopped over onto its back, its arm slipping off the body, knuckles knocking on the floor.

The quick rhythm of her heart, thrashing against her rib cage. Her breathing was uneven and a smelt the salt from her tears. My back faced her, I was pretty sure I looked terrifying and beautiful at the same time. My shoulders were hunched ever so slightly, my breathing heavy, my fists clenched. I turned my head slowly and my body followed, my mouth was slightly open my fangs tugging at my bottom lip.

Alice's breathing hitched and her heart faltered as I slowly stalked towards her, she was helpless when I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I could see in her mind she wanted to run, to fight me. DO SOMETHING. But she was powerless to. It wasn't my doing; her body had gone into shock.

I laid her on her bed and leaned over her, my arms resting either side of her. My right knee pressed in between her legs, I ran my nose from her collar bone to her ear, licking the skin as I went.

I purred into her ear "why my dear Alice Brandon, you smell delicious" I nipped at her skin with my fangs, making sure I didn't break the flesh, yet it was so tempting. I took the chance to look into her eyes then, and they had widened. I looked into her mind. She wasn't ready to die. She wanted to see her mum, see her friends, go to work, make sure Mike wasn't dead. Hell she even said she'd start going to church if I didn't kill her.

I sighed "Ally, you don't realise it yet, but you're _mine_, and one day. You'll enjoy it." and with that I flitted from her room, knowing I wouldn't be happy if her boyfriend woke up while I was there. I caught site of his bruised neck as I left, his breathing was shallow and I knew he wouldn't want speak for a few days.


End file.
